The Wise and the Rebel
by LadyEp
Summary: There are demigods in Hogwarts. The gods don't know who they belong to. A story of demigods being confused in Hogwarts.


p class="p1" style="text-align: center;"span class="s1"Trust No One/span/p  
p class="p2" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"span class="s1"Zeus' loud booming voice rang through the halls "Everyone,come in we're about to start." "Calm down, brother everyone is here," said /span/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"span class="s1"Poseidon rolling his eyes. Everyone's eyes turned towards Athena who took the floor. "Gods and goddesses it has come to my attention that a/span/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"span class="s1" rumor has been told about a magical demigod finding their way into the Wizarding World." /span/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"span class="s1"Suddenly, Zeus' voice bellowed "Who's child is /spanthis?"/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"All the Olympians looked at each other accusingly. After a few minutes, Athena stood up meekly and said "The child is mine, father." Zeus/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"looked furious while the rest of the Olympians looked shocked. Poseidon sympathetically said "Athena, we either find the child or we must kill/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"it." Suddenly, Hecate burst into the room looking worried. Athena said "What is it ,Hecate? We're in the middle of a meeting." Hecate took a/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"moment to catch her breath before saying "I'm afraid that there is more than one magical child in the Wizarding World." "What?" was the loud/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"response from the Olympians. Zeus said "Thank you for the information, Hecate but I'm afraid we have to discuss these matters in private./p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"Hecate said calmly "Of course, my lord." Once Hecate had left ,the disorder began. After minutes of pure discussion and accusation, Hades/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"boomed "Silence! This is important." After silence ensued ,Hades continued "Okay, Zeus is there any way we can know who the magical/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"demigods are." Zeus replied "I have no idea. Athena, do you know anything that could help." "Well of course we just need Hecate's help/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"considering she blessed all of the magical beings." said Athena. Zeus smiled and said "Of course. Hecate, could you bring me the paperwork of/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"demigods." Hecate appeared next to Zeus' throne and bowed. Hecate said "Here are all the magical demigods that have been found I do not/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"know who each individuals parent is I only know what gods or goddesses have children and the names of the individual." Zeus said "Thank/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"you, Hecate. If there is anything else you can do we'll let you know." Hecate bowed to the Olympians and left. Athena took the papers from/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"Zeus and was about to open the packet when Aphrodite demanded that she read the names aloud. Athena begrudgingly started reading them/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"aloud "The gods or goddesses that have magical children are Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hephasteus, and I." No one/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"said a word. Athena continued reading "The demigods names are Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy,/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"Neville Longbottom, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Fred Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, George Weasley, Cedric Diggory, and Luna Lovegood. There is/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"also some information on Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius is a son of Ares and Narcissa is a daughter of Aphrodite. Narcissa and Lucius married/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"and had a beautiful baby boy. The boy's name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and is a grandchild of both Ares and Aphrodite." After this announcement/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"Ares and Aphrodite looked lovingly at one another. Zeus said "Now that we know who we're going to observe I recommend we observe the/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"magical beings and see who's is who's son or daughter and demand that Lucius and Narcissa inform their son Draco of his legacy." All the/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"Olympians agreed and the meeting was adjourned./p  
p class="p4" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"span class="s1"A/N: Read and review. Please give comments. I am also looking for a beta. Thanks for reading. I will try my hardest to update every week. /span/p 


End file.
